Odio tu obsesión
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: Sanji era un caballero, lo sabia y aun asi lo odiaba, no a el, si no lo que el representaba, odiaba no ser el quien llamase asi su atención.


**Ola y gracias por entra a esta humilde historia espero os guste.**

**Odio tu obsesión**

Lo mujeriego era algo con lo que Sanji vivía día a día, es más sospechaba que si no lo hacia el pobre moriría de abstinencia.

Eso desde que lo conoce y sabe que no podría cambiar de un día a otro, simplemente no podía estar cerca de una mujer sin que le alabara o pareciera su jodido esclavo. Y aunque fuera un caballero, siempre lo ha sido desde niño o tal vez fueran las lecciones de modales a "patadazos" que Zeff le daba.

Igual Usopp estaba consciente de que por más que se viera ridículo y un poco acosador, Sanji no tocaría a una dama sin su permiso y por ello de cierta forma le admira más de …bueno de lo normal, pero, esto si le cagaba, y a fondo, que siempre las pusiera primero que nada y eso venía a todooooooo….

Que si Nami-san esto, que si Robin-chan aquello, que si el jugo, que si el café y así siempre los mismo cada día desde su unión a la tripulación.

Usopp jamás lo admitiría abiertamente pero a veces solo a veces quería ser mujer, quería ser aquello a lo que Sanji siempre pusiera primero antes que nada ni nadie, y aunque fuera solo un sueño, no lo podía evitar. Era más que eso era un deseo oculto, un anhelo desesperado, un llamado que rogaba se cumpliera algún día. Pero eso no iba a pasar eso lo sabía, ni que en el mundo existiera alguien capaz de cambiarte el sexo, eso sí que es ridículo…..

-Luffy –le llamo mam- digo Robin , mientras el nombrado se metía el sexto pedazo de carne a la boca haciendo que esta se expanda un poco más, a veces uno mirándolo se preguntaba cómo podía comer tanto y al terminar pareciera que no hubiera comido, a veces Luffy daba miedo.

-Quwe ada Dobin?- contesto este mientras volvía a meterse más comida, esta vez un pescado entero, (enserio, es un pozo andante o qué?)

-Tú conoces a Emporio Ivankov, no es así?- pregunto la arqueóloga mientras discretamente veía la reacción de cierto cocinero y tirador, además de que el resto de la tripulación dejo lo que hacía por un momento puesto que Robin, siendo como es jamás preguntaría algo tan obvio, pues esta conocía muchas cosas y sabia muchas cosas, las cuales una de ella era el secreto de el tirador(léase él se lo conto, no por nada tenía el título de mama en aquella particular y extravagante tripulación) y no por nada había formado vínculos muy bien ganados, además era como leer un libro abierto de par en par (léase, las miradas no tan discretas, y sonrisas bobas) . Además de que quería probar una teoría y podría matar 2 pájaros de un tiro.

-Ah!, Iva-chan, claro que le conozco, tiene una cabeza enorme, porque preguntas?- dijo nuestro ingenuo capitán favorito.

-Oh nada en especial es que leí sobre el en alguna parte, y había algo muy curioso escrito en ello, de casualidad él es usuario de la horu horu no mi?- pregunto Robin con una sonrisa mientras veía como el cocinero se tensaba y el tirador al ver la reacción de este puso atención a lo que su capitán diría a continuación pues en su mente una pregunta con un leve color esperanzado se formaba en su pecho.

-Ah si- fue la única respuesta del capitán antes de seguir comiendo, puesto que Robin solo le había preguntado una pregunta de si o no.

Usopp casi se cae de cabeza ante semejante respuesta pero claro no olvidemos que estamos hablando de Luffy, el chico que si le ponían una montaña de carne o a una mujer desnuda enfrente, este saltaría sobre la carne (la que se come y guisa).

Disimulo su decepción bebiendo un poco de su jugo y evitando que un brazo de goma le robara su comida, aunque no debió hacerlo puesto que al parecer Luffy no había terminado.

-Bon-chan me conto que convirtió a un hombre así- inflo sus brazos para dar énfasis al relato- a una mujer así- dijo mientras agarraba a Nami por las axilas y señalando sus pechos con la cabeza.

No debió hacerlo.

La reacción en cadena fu asombrosa pero nada anormal, Nami le dio combo de tremendos puñetazos a la cabeza del pobre Luffy seguido de una patada cortesía del cocinero, y después el músico empezó a reír junto con Franky y empezaron a cantar (gritar) una canción sobre la ingenuidad del idiota que tenían por capitán, a su vez Chopper gritaba "Doctor, un Doctor" hasta que Zoro le gritaba molesto de que lo despertaran de su decimoquintagesima siesta, que era el, Robin calmada como siempre ha sido, observaba puesto que para ella era siempre la mejor parte de la cena, Usopp asombrosamente se quedó un momento estático de lo que había dicho su mejor amigo y entonces sin previo aviso a lo que todos esperaba (que era ponerse a gritar o cantar con Brook Y Franky) escupió todo el jugo que tenía en la boca y se echó a reír, y no de las que usualmente daba , no, esa era de felicidad y alivio y por segunda vez toda la tripulación incluyendo a un capitán medio inconsciente, (de goma, si como no) dejaron lo que hacían para verle, cuando este se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban, solo fijo su vista en Robin que a su vez le regreso la mirada y aun cuando paro de reír su sonrisa era ancha y radiante según las mujeres.

Solo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir comiendo haciendo que todos le imitaran restándole importancia, aunque cierto cocinero no pasó desapercibido ese detalle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, decidí hacer este pequeño fic en 3 parte por razón muy obvias y no tantas que solo tiene lógica en mi cabeza XD espero y les gustara leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo-**

**Bueno me despido nos vemos pronto .w.**


End file.
